Forgotten
by MKMonthly
Summary: This is a story about one of the silver red crossbreeds who mare will be searching, timelines may not line up correctly and the story may not tie in perfectly to the books. I have no involvement with the red queen series other than the fact that i read it.


Forgotten

A fanfiction by: Marie

I had had a long day. I spent the beginning of my morning watching the royal family ride by on their magnificent ship, a luxury I will never be fortunate enough to possess. The sentinels had herded the Stilts(my village) into a small area to watch the strongest house pass and if anyone were to step out of line or make a phallic remark they were to be whipped. Luckily I was able to stay in line and not become targeted by the watchful eyes of the sentinels. After about twenty minutes of listening to the harsh whipping noises the villagers and I were released to continue going about our per usual I had to go and paint portraits with my mistress outside of the palace. My family had always said I had amazing talent but I was always modest when they made those remarks. As I made my way to the gates I began to imagine the castle in a red theme. I had always been good at tricking my vision to do things like that. I began to trot over to the sentinels and had them check my ID. There was plenty of security because of the recent shooting upon the Royal ball. All the silvers wanted the heads of the scarlet guard but personally I agreed with their cause, although I'd never have the guts to join them. I started to become lost in the thought of the scarlet guard and found myself face to face with who I thought was a silver. "eek" I yelped as I bumped into the figure. "I'm Sah.. Sorry…" I looked up to see my friend Lavey's face looking down at me. "AH" she yelped in a posh voice. "You should be locked up in the darkest dungeon in the castle." She continued still mocking the silvers with her insulting and I began to laugh while the passer by's shot us looks. " It's good to see you." Lavey began with a laid back smile, but that smile soon became a hard stare. " Were you hear when the shooting happened." She said thoroughly inspecting me for injuries. " No" I said wanting to change the subject. " Good" she replied with a relieved smile. " So where are you off to." she asked. " Where do you think." I quickly responded, she should know the only reason I'd come here"Oh, cool." she said with a popped bubble" Well you best be going." We said our goodbyes and I continued on my way. I sat down and began my lesson with my mistress. " That's very good," She began " But it could have some shading more around the nose and ears." " So you mean this." I began to talking with my hands." she usually hates that but today, today was different. " Very good, your shadings getting better." she said " What do you mean, i haven't shaded yet." " Well of course you… Oh maybe not." She spoke unsure of herself. Eventually the lesson ended and as I was walking out I saw Lavey standing their waiting and thank god for that. I needed to talk to her about what happened. "Hey" she began but i was quick to interrupt her. " Describe what you wish that house over there looked like." I snapped. " ok, um… I wish it were a royal holographic blue with black skull and crossbones decorating the top. " Ok, you mean like… this." I said as i began to wave my hands picturing what she had described. " Yeah, exactly… wait." " Why does it suddenly look how I described. " No it doesn't" I said even though it did suddenly look how she had depicted it. " Oh yeah, maybe I'm justing losing my marbles. She said brushing it off. "No, No you're not, it happened during my lesson I waved my hands and what my mistress had asked me to do appeared on the canvas. Lavey and I looked at each other stunned, but it didn't last long. Cameras began cutting in with a large mob in the main city. "Crap" I whispered too myself. The Silvers started surrounding reds, this was another terrorist attack, another set of lives lost. I bolted for the gate out of the palace but as soon as I started to run I stopped. "Fudge" a telkie stopped me right in my tracks and another silver came up behind me with metal knifes. One by one the three knifes pierced my back and the telkie let me go. I plummeted to the stone ground my skin almost embracing the cold. I felt the blood drain from myself, my eyes dimmed. The last thing I saw was Lavey screaming for me to get up. And that was the end, I embraced defeat and lost the power I was almost blessed enough wield. I was forgotten.


End file.
